The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Consumer drones are used in many contexts such as recreation, surveillance, environmental monitoring, and scientific research. Most consumer drones are typically controlled using a controller that may be similar to a game controller, a traditional joystick, or solely a 2D user interface on a smartphone or tablet control device. These types of controllers have limitations and may not be suitable for systems in which multiple drones may be selected for control, control using variations in acceleration is desired, or repeated complex patterns are desired.